


His Little Maid

by Legosi666



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legosi666/pseuds/Legosi666
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes is a huge mafioso. His gangs are known all over the country. But apart from his bodyguards and everyone else who works with him, he's very lonely. And very gloomy. And living in a big house shows it even more. What happens when he hires you, a chubby little maid who likes her job and is nice to everyone?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N P.O.V

A new day, a new beginning. The only bad thing about it is they fired me from a job that I liked very much. I worked in a hotel where I was a maid. I've always liked cleaning so it wasn't a problem. I also worked a bit in the kitchen, I admit I like and know how to cook, but I am much better at cleaning. I stopped staring at the ceiling and got up from bed. I looked out the window, it was a beautiful morning in New York. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I'm fine, if it weren't for these curves. I am one of the rounder women, and while for some it is good, for me it is a nuisance. I walked away from the mirror, washed and dressed, then left the apartment. I need a job quickly, otherwise how do I pay the bills and rent? I walked over to my favorite bakery and went inside. But what I saw there a little ... shocked me? scared? I don't know, in any case I'm shocked.

There was complete silence. Nobody said anything, nobody walked behind the counter, nobody shuffled chairs. Those who were sitting at one of the tables made even fate stand still. I quietly approached the counter, trying not to worry about what was happening and that everyone was looking at me (well, almost everyone).

-Good morning. Are there aby cinnamon Rolls?

The cashier looked at me with a faint fear in his eyes, then replied:

-Yes,they are. Freshly baked. How much to provide?

-Two, please.

Quickly packed, then said how much should I pay. I was a bit chilled when the price flooded, as they were usually cheaper.

-Could you repeat?

He repeated the price.

-Since when are they suddenly so expensive? Previously, they cost less ...

I don't know why, but suddenly he started to be very rude to me, as if he had completely forgotten who was sitting at one of the tables.

\- Recently, and if you don't like it, maybe you should buy one less or not buy any? Anyway, looking at you it would probably be a good idea to lose some kilos. Your weight with such a small increase is a big danger-.

I had tears in my eyes, I quietly put the bag of rolls on the counter, mumbled "sorry" and left the bakery. If only I knew what happened there after I left and who was watching it all ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky's P.O.V

I was just sitting in a bakery with my boys, Steve on my right side, Sam on my left. We were just talking about deals and shit. It was a normal morning in New York. Well, not so normal, because we were out. We usually go out in the night time, that's just more safe and comfortable for us. Everybody and everythig was quiet. And I knew why. I was brody and gloomy as usual, but then she walked in. And I just knew. She was looking like an angel, something that it was nice to come home to. Her nice, soft was looking… _rather delicious._

And when the cashier started to be mean to her, I tried not to lose my shit. My fists clenched and my body tensed. I really want to comfront her, but then she walked out. My mind screamed at me: " _run after her! she's the one!'._ But then I started to think. She wouldn't want me, I'm a mobster and she a random girl. Stop thinking about her and star thinking about work. Yeah, that should be easy.

I knew that it was a lie.

Y/N P.O.V

I walked down the street and run to my apartment. I feel really bad, I was just trying to be nice! But I guess it doesn't matter to everybody. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. Damn, am I really that fat? I think so. Welp, I'm sad now. My eyes are getting wet and I feel tears streaming down my face. Everytime I want to be nice, to be okay, to be good even to myself, it always turn out bad. I was always insecure about my body, my weight, height, fucking everything. 

-Come on, Y/N! Get yourself together.- I said to myself.

Maybe tomorrow will be better. I didn't give a shit that it's about...what? 8? 9 AM? Don't know, I'm going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry that it's kinda short but i wanted to test my new laptop today so enjoy. also thank for the comments and kudos! it made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is my dudes. idk what am i doing with my life lol

Bucky's P.O.V

I looked out my office window. I have been walking tired for a long time. There are many reasons for this. The first reason is work. The mafia is a very tough business, I won't say. Constantly sitting at night and filling in paperwork produces the effect of lack of sleep, which is the second reason. But perhaps one of the best and worst reasons is that a certain person is constantly wandering in my head, so I can't concentrate and sometimes I have to correct what I wrote. I still can't get that bakery girl out of my head. It's been a while since our first "meeting" and I still can't forget her. I think it's time to leave this window, I stared at it too long. I looked at the documents on the desk, there were far too many of them, and I had no more strength or desire to fill them. I decided it was time to get out of this terribly boring building and just walk around town. Now was the perfect time for me to stroll, after all it was very late and normal people have been at home for a long time. As I walked through the dark streets, my mind once again shifted to a certain person. As I walked and thought, I didn't realize what I was doing and where I was going, and suddenly I hit someone and woke up from my thoughts. I already thought he was probably some ordinary person, until I looked down and my heart almost fell out of my chest when I saw who it was.next ..

Y / N P.O.V  
Oh no, it just isn't possible. I still looked into the refrigerator and there was nothing left. I have to go shopping because there is absolutely nothing to eat at home, but it is very late and I don't know if any shops are still open. And besides, I'm a little afraid to go out alone at this hour. Usually at these hours all the bad people come out. Well, it's okay, you have to. I took some net, put on my jacket and left. I was walking along the streets and wondering where the nearest store was and what I had to buy. And it was at that moment that I hit something hard. At first I thought it was some sloop, but then I looked up and ... shit. It's him. It's the man from the bakery, but that's not all. I almost forgot that he is a mobster!  
I started to panic a bit, but I said to myself "take it easy Y / N. You didn't do anything to him, just apologize to him and move on."  
-I'm so sorry, sir. I couldn't see where I was going.  
If only I knew what would happen next ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took so long! but have this shit. also thx for the kudos.

Bucky's P.O.V  
Take it easy, Buck. Keep calm. Just talk to her. Only normal!  
-Good evening.  
She swallowed lightly, then replied.  
-G-good evening.  
When she tried to stare everywhere but at me, I decided to take a closer look at her. She looked good, but I could smooth out better with the ... Hush, brain!  
Hair disheveled, but may seem better from a different angle. Nice clothes, but it would be better not to be there. What? I can dream myself after all. Her shoes looked slightly dirty, but it was maybe the light or the lack of it. Does not matter. The most important thing was what I saw on her face. Lovely red cheeks. Little sweet lips. And finally her eyes. Ah, her eyes. They were so deep that you could be drowned in them. It is a pity that there was fear in them.  
Y / N P.O.V  
Shit, does he have to stare at me like that ?! Really, some men would have given up on me a long time ago. Besides, I'm in a rush, stores are closing soon.  
-I'm really sorry, but I'm in a hurry.  
It somehow woke him up from hypnosis. He looked at me and said:  
-Ah, I'm so sorry to you. I'm already going.  
And he left.  
Bucky's P.O.V  
Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the mistakes!

The next day everything was rather normal.  
I woke up and went out to look for a job. Walking quietly through the streets, I noticed an advertisement on one of the cafe windows saying that this particular cafe needs a waiter.  
Why not? I thought.  
Walking inside I immediately felt the fresh smell of coffee and something sweet. There was a boy behind the cash register, I walked over to him.  
"Hi, I heard you are looking for a waiter and I want to ask is it still up to date?"  
"Of course there is. Behind the counter is the door to the boss's office, talk to him. Maybe he'll give you a chance."  
I ran quickly to the door and knocked. I heard an old but clearly audible voice.  
"Please come in"  
I opened the door and an old man was sitting at the desk.  
"Good morning. I'm here for a job."  
He looked at me then asked:  
"In that case, please tell me about yourself, and I will think about accepting you."  
I started talking about my experiences and rather good contacts with people when I suddenly heard a knock on the door.  
"Boss, B. has come"  
"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
He looked at me again and said:  
"You start tomorrow" and he left.  
Bucky's P.O.V  
"Fuck" I thought. Being who I am is fucking hard.  
I took out my phone and dialed a long-known number.  
"Steve, send me some of our guys. I need some support."  
I looked down at the half-conscious man. I picked him up by the tailcoats and said:  
"Hope you don't resist anymore, rat."  
I threw him back on the ground and lit a cigarette. As I puffed on the smoke, I remembered that girl from yesterday. Pretty cute, I won't. I was thinking like that for a few more minutes, when I felt that his entire suit smelled of smoke and blood, it was also stained with it. I was pissed off because I prefer to walk clean, but I got even more angry when I remembered that I had recently dismissed my maid and there was no one to take care of.  
craving in my house. I pictured the girl from yesterday in a maid outfit and felt a little better.  
Ew, Buck. That was weird.

|   
---|---  
  
  1. 


|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.

I woke up in a good mood. I'm starting my job today! It feels good knowing that I will finally have money to pay my taxes for, heh. I just hope I do well.  
Bucky's POV  
It has been very difficult for me to fall asleep for several days. I was taking some medication and staying up late to get tired, but that doesn't help either. The conditions are also not favorable. I don't have my maid anymore and I can barely cook. I'm such a man. I can knock out someone's teeth at once, and I don't even know how a stove works. Being a man these days is so stupid. While I was feeling sorry for myself, the phone rang.  
"Hey Buck! What are you doing now?" Steve's voice echoed in my ears. I am currently filling out papers, why are you asking? - I answered. "Maybe you'd like to go out for a coffee, how about that?" I didn't really want coffee so ...  
"I understand you forgot to meet this guy today, right? So forgive me, but you still have to get out tonight." Ugh, I'm not in the mood for all of this. I just wanted a good night's sleep.  
Y / N POV  
I've been working for a couple of hours now and so far it's been great. Of course there were some nasty customers, but I don't care. We're closing soon and there are only a few more guests left. I calmly cleaned the counter until a guy came up to me and asked for my number. I, of course, refused, but he kept insisting. In the end he started yelling at me that if I don't give it to him, he won't come out. But luckily the manager came and told him to leave. He still threatened me with something, but I didn't pay attention to him.


End file.
